fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:AikkoxD
Witaj, Aikkoxd, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Wawanakwa Totalnej porażki. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Qw21qwer (dyskusja) 20:12, lis 15, 2010 Wejdź w Wybory adminów!! i zagłosuj na swojego kandydata Super fikcja. Mam nadzieje , ze bedziesz kontynuowac z pisaniem odcinkow?? Bede obserwowac :) Potrzebujesz moze pomocy w pisaniu? Widze, ze powrocilas z pisaniem odcinkow, fajnie! Chyba kibicuje teraz Noah. ;) Olgmon 21:23, lut 14, 2012 (UTC) Jest już kolejny odcinek :) I teraz będą pojawiać się częściej :D Hmm... dzięki. Mój najnowszy cykl (czyli Radioaktywna Totalna Porażka) planuje rozpisać na trzy sezony. ^ ^ Tak, wszystkie postacie zostały narysowane przeze mnie. Przez około rok albo dwa uczyłem się rysować w totalnoporażkowym stylu. Można zauważyć moje postępy jeśli się dokładnie przeszuka FTP. Najcięższej mi się rysuje dziewczyny. xD Hej, dzięki bardzo nam milo. Najbliższy odcinek planowany na 26.02.12, czyli już w niedziele. :) Tak po za tym to fajnie, ze w Twojej fikcji zwyciężył Noah! Wzjaemnie pozdrowienia./// O. Olgmon 13:43, lut 24, 2012 (UTC) Skoro tak mówisz :D Teraz muszę zająć kartami postaci i zacznę pisać kontynuację, będzie się pojawiać w sobotę i niedzielę tym razem, będzie nawet lepsza RTP :D (mam taką nadzieję) Powiem Ci, że Centrum Totalnej Porażki zachęciło mnie nawet do czytania :D W międzyczasie przeczytam go ;) Jak tam plany na kolejne odcinki? Olgmon 22:05, mar 10, 2012 (UTC) Tak, tak. Odcinki czytam kiedy sie pojawiaja. Nasz finalowy odcinek juz sie ukazal. Olgmon 22:31, mar 10, 2012 (UTC) Złego słowa na pewno powiedzieć nie mogę. Moze tylko czasem podczas odcinków gubię się w fabule. Ale są bardzo ciekawe. Olgmon 22:35, mar 10, 2012 (UTC) Nie będę się bawił w nauczyciela i wytłumaczę na szybko xD http://fikcjatotalnejporazki.wikia.com/wiki/Szablon:Wojowni - Mój aktualny podpis, wejdź w niego Potem w Tryb źródłowy, a następnie skopiuj wszystko Teraz utwórz nową stronę, w tytule napisz "Szablon:Aikkoxd", znowu wejdź w tryb źródłowy i wstaw skopiowany podpis, teraz wszystko pozmieniaj, z "Wojowni" na "Aikkoxd" (Wszędzie gdzie zauważysz, ale to oczywiste xD), czcionkę "DEATHNOTE" np na czcionkę TD czyli "Samdan", potem zapisujesz i możesz się cieszyć podpisem. Żeby go dodać do dyskusji, wpisujesz (Ech... zrób edycję strony, zobaczysz jak to wpisać ;x) Mam nadzieje, że da się zrozumieć to co napisałem xD Gratulacje! Wygrałeś konkurs z Gazetki Totalnej Porażki! Wygrywasz box do dekoracji profilu do skopiowania z gazetki! Gratuluję i pozdrawiam, Hej :) Byłbyś zainteresowany zgłoszeniem postaci do Total Drama Island's Next Top Model? Postać ma być własna, zrobiona w stylu Totalnej Porażki, w simsach i innych. Ważne by było zdjęcie :). Ok ^^ Nie ma pośpiechu na razie. Premiera i tak będzie najwcześniej po odcinku specjalnym Around The World Dzięki. Fajna audycja ^^ Jakbyś mógł napisać jeszcze miasto w którym mieszka :D Jeszcze jedno xD Jak Lian ma na nazwisko? xD Wpisz jeszcze Wiek Camille i skąd jest :3 Już zagłosowałem :D I dzięki, za wiek Camilie <3 Dzieki, ja tez czytam na bierzaco CTP i widze ze jest coraz ciekawiej.. :) 79.35.59.212 19:02, kwi 23, 2012 (UTC) Witaj mam proźbę czy mógłbyś dać do We love tv moją fikcję Supergwiazdę totalnych porażek Bo chce premiere zrobić 10 maja ~~Mister20102~~ Dzięki !!!!!! to tak Wyspę totalnych porażek zacząłem robić 20.03.12 - 04.04.12,a Magię totalnych porażek zacząłem 05.04.12 - 09.05.12 ~~Mister20102~~ Wiesz co, chętnie, ale na razie nie planuję zakładać/robić żadnych nowych postaci. Na razie muszę ogarnąć całe to wszystko :D. Soryy.. Może innym razem. ;D LadyDreamy Myśle że tak ,jak coś prosze dawać mi noew informacje ;) *nowe Muszę się zastanowić, ale dam ci znać. Cześć mam taki mały prblem jak zrobić by było ak Stołówka edytuj.jak to zrobić?Odpisz 17:43, maj 4, 2012 (UTC)simonkrecha917:43, maj 4, 2012 (UTC)simon tak by było w odcinku pokój edytuj ta pożądnie.Dzięki krecha9 Wielkie dzięki za zainteresowanie się moją pierwszą fikcją. Twoje przeczytam z przyjemnością, gdy znajdę czas, szczególnie że także wymyślasz wspaniałe postacie. Therya Ciekawy pomysł z tą stacją telewizyjną twoją i Vamelii ;] - Pewnie, że chciałabym do was dołączyć! A co do Shinji'ego... taki wariat, który wie wszystko xD Dzięki jeszcze raz. - Na gg rzadko wchodzę. Jako, że nie mam windowsa, jest to trochę niewygodne... ;/ Ale jakby co mój numer to 8778983.. Wiem, sama mam tak samo, ale cóż mam poradzić, gdy ten durny serwer GG nie chce mnie połączyć, mimo że net mam włączony? ;( Okeej! Dzięki! Hahah... i akurat właśnie po tym jak mnie dodałeś, gg połączyło... Jaki zbieg okoliczności... - Jeszcze żadnej fikcji nie zaczęłam pisać,ale i tak dzięki xD - LadyAnn176 Hej :D. Dawno miałem się spytać. Masz gg? Zauważyłam że planujesz zrobić drugą serię PaZ, więc z wielką chęcią podałabym ci jedną z moich postaci. Jej imię to: Kitdelena :-) Imię mam już zapewnione, ale muszę jeszcze zrobić charakter i rysunek :) - SpectraVonVon123 [ Nie długo cię nawiedzę:P] Witaj chciałbym zgłosić moj postać,któr już nie długo dam czy mogę? Tak do przetrwaj lub zgiń 2 dzięki i twoje postacie już zaraz wpiszę :) Cześć Aikkoxd chciałbym cię się zapytać czy mógłbym dołączyć do waszego kanału We Love Drama TV ? vamelii się już pytałem i powiedziała że ty jesteś szefem i ty decydujesz przy okazji proszę mi napisać odpowiedź na tym koncie(to nowe i teraz go będe używał.) Hej ,spytałem się vamelii ,i ona nie ma nic przeciwko ,bys mógł mnie dopisać do stacji? Kiedy nowy odcinek Przetrwaj lub Zgiń? Bo jestem tak tak tym podjarana że nie mogę się doczekać xD Na dodatek świetnie rozwinęłaś wątek o Penelope :) - SpectraVonVon123 (Ne długo cię nawiedzę :P) 18:00, maj 16, 2012 (UTC) hej, niektóre twoje wiadomości do mnie nie docierają,chciałem ci tylko przekazać jeszcze czy moge dołączyć do stacji twojej ? bo nie otrzymałem twojej odpowiedzi dziękuje :D czy mogę dodać do twojej serii jeszcze jednego zawodnika? przepraszam że ci zawracam głowe ale kolejny raz mi napisałes na Marko1506 . Powinieneś napisac na MMichael. Nie mam pretensjii i tylko to napisałem żeby cię powiadomić Jutro dam moją postać bo teraz nie mogłem,ale jutro już będzie :) Spoko, już dopisuję. ;P - Dobra, jak wymyślę jakąś postać to ją zgłoszę. Postaram się jak najszybciej. ;) Wwwojtek17 a bym przynajmiej dowiedzieć się dlaczego tak się stało tylko to chciałbym wiedziec(prosze szczerze) nie jestem zły ale chciałbym dostac odpowiedź Dobra zrobię postać (albo dwie) do Totalnej Porażki - Przetrwaj lub zgiń 2. Zajmij mi jedno miejsce Rafix2804 8395798 hej to mi wyjaśnisz ? Okej, za niedługo ją skończę. Rafix2804 Hej. ;) Są jeszcze wolne miejsca do twojej serii Totalnej Porażki - Przetrwaj lub zgiń 2? Bo chciałabym kogoś dodać. ;) LadyDreamy. Okej. xD Jutro postaram się coś stworzyć. :D LadyDreamy. Oto moja postać: Keven. Nie wiem czy się nadaje, bo chyba o czymś zapomniałam. ;D Użytkownik: LadyDreamy. Oto moja postać do TP-Plz 2 o nazwie Emily. Rafix2804 Jak dla mnie to z przesadą, bo pierwszy raz mój nick był tak blisko fikcji kogoś innego xD Czasami głupie pomysły z głowy to prawidziwe dzieła w przeciwieństwie do robienia ozdób na przesadę. (Takie moje motto xD) - SpectraVonVon123 (Ne długo cię nawiedzę :P) 22:38, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) Dobrze, że ci się RPK podoba ;), ale każdy czasami przeżywa lenistwo... Powoli siły mi wracają i mam nadzieję wkrótce zacząć pisać kolejny odc. - Dzięki na to, że wierzysz we mnie... Chyba jednak nie będę mogła pisać, z powodu, o którym dowiedziałam się dzisiaj: Muszę zrobić do niedzieli z infy stronę internetową i prezentację multimedialną + wypowiedź ustną do piątku... Aż mnie skręca... - hej.mam do ciebie sprawe o te show co planujemy,odezwij się niedługo. Hej mam do ciebie sprawe dotyczacą F Factor, chyba że jesteś zajęty albo ci przeszkadzam, bo jestem w końcu denerwujący więc się odezwij jak chcesz Spoko, spoko, na pewno będę głosował. Jak na razie Maya to moja faworytka, bo na wzór Eweliny. *_* xd A no i dzięki, dziś może wstawię jeszcze odc., a jak nie to jutro z rana. ;) - Hej. Ponieważ stacja MJTV ma problemy finansowe, chciałbym spytać - czy WLDTV zechciało by kupić ową stację? Gratuluje ygranej w konkursie gazetki xD Box do skopiowania z gazetki. Hej, czy mógłbym pożyczyć Lian jako gościa do TMTP ? Rafix2804 Wielkie dzięki ! Został jeszcze tylko Forever i mogę zaczynać odcinek ! Rafix2804 Przepraszam że nie mogłam się wczoraj pożegnać. Zgonił mnie ojciec prawie siłą rycząc, że powinnam iść spać, a jeśli za minutę nie będę w łóżku to mi da szlaban... - Hej ! Czy chciałbyś może zgłosić jakąś swoją postać do Totalnej Porażki - Nieustraszonych ? Mam sporo wolnych miejsc, więc możesz zgłosić ile chcesz (tylko bez przesady xD). Informacje co do zgłoszenia są na stronie fikcji. Sorki, trochę za późno. Zdążyłem zrezygnować już z tej fikcji. Jest zgłoszona do usunięcia ;( Ale zawsze możemy porozmawiać o tej kwestii na czacie xD O szkoda :( A odcinki się podobają? --— 32Polak 09:15, gru 21, 2012 (UTC) Napisz do mnie na GG. Na mojej stronie dyskusji znajdziesz mój numer. --— 32Polak 09:18, gru 21, 2012 (UTC)